


Between Neighbors

by spiders_stars



Series: Between!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Jensen is curious and his older neighbor Jared thinks it’s really his duty to help the boy explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Neighbors

It wasn’t really that Jensen didn’t find _people_ attractive. He did, totally. Like, Justin Timberlake? He was pretty hot. And his best friend Chris said Megan Fox was really hot but Jensen hadn’t really ever felt the pull toward woman. His older cousin was gay and his family had always been really accepting about it so that’s wasn’t much of an issue. And if Jensen saw a hot guy usually he could get turned on by him – like Mr. Padalecki who lived next door and like to mow the lawn every Saturday without a shirt. Yeah, that was pretty fucking hot.

The problem, really, was that Jensen had an overactive imagination. 

It had all started when he stayed the night at Chris’ one Friday. Chris thought he was badass because he was fifteen and had _experience_. Jensen though, was fourteen, and he was already almost taller than Chris since puberty hit him hard so he figured Chris was full of it. Not that he said that or anything, he wasn’t an idiot. 

“Maggie Knox showed me her boobs.” Chris declared with an air of smug that made Jensen roll his eyes.

“Maggie Knox is a slut, everyone at school says so. They said she slept with Mr. B just so she wouldn’t have to take her Science quiz.” Jensen wasn’t all that intimidated by Chris, he had an older brother, that was training enough for him. 

“Dude whatever, you’re just jealous.” Chris spun in his computer chair, kicking his feet along the bars at the bottom.

“I saw Mr. Padalecki next door making out with some guy through his window.” Jensen turned to Chris with a triumphant smirk, knowing Chris couldn’t top that. Sure enough, Chris opened his mouth a few times but didn’t manage to get any words out. “Topped ya. Now, soda.”

Jensen headed for the door, laughing when Chris called him a fucker and told him to bring a soda back for him too. And that was when it happened. Jensen walked around the corner and right there in the living room were Chris’ two dogs, going at it like… well… animals in heat he guessed. 

Sure he knew what it looked like when dogs had sex – who hadn’t watched Animal Planet at least once and seen it? But this was right in front of him, with noises and up close visuals. Roxy – Chris’ giant loveable mutt – was totally just allowing Nixis – Chris’ German Sheppard – to thrust into her hard and fast and it was… really fucking hot. Jensen was almost instantly hard in his jeans and he rubbed slowly along his crotch until Chris called his name down the hall and he had to run to the bathroom to take care of the issue.

Everything just got really fucked up after that. 

Jensen’s fantasies kept escalating to dirtier things. First it was thinking about the two dogs going at it. Then it was thinking about one of the dogs – he always pictured Nixis so he supposed he was gay even for dogs – licking his cock and balls. Then licking his asshole. Then Jensen being on his hands and knees while Nixis thrust hard and fast into him and it was kind of _insane_.

The whole thing made Jensen feel dirty and wrong. It just kept getting worse too. Now whenever he saw a big dog – the little ones didn’t do it for him – Jensen was turned on almost immediately. That was alright if he was by himself but there was no way to explain a hard on while at the park with his family watching a Golden Retriever running for a Frisbee. Jensen wanted to blame it on puberty but he thought he might just have issues, like, really big ones.

What he needed was to talk to someone about it. But who the hell could he tell such a dirty little secret too? 

The answer came when he was crossing through the kitchen one day and spotted a stray piece of mail on the counter. It said _Jared Padalecki_ on it and was clearly waiting to be taken over to their neighbor. Jensen snatched it up and looked through the door to the living room where his mom was.

“Hey, I can run this over to Mr. Padalecki mom, on my way over to Chris’.” Jensen offered, though he’d really been coming down to tell his mom that Chris had canceled. She didn’t need to know that though, maybe Jensen had found a solution. 

“Sure honey that would be very helpful thank you.” Donna waved dismissively toward him and Jensen grinned, heading for the door at a near run.

His pace significantly slowed when he got to the front step at Mr. Padalecki’s house. Jensen liked the man, he was always friend – and he was really hot – but he was definitely someone to be intimidated by. First of all he was kind of a giant; Jensen thought he was maybe somewhere around thirty, at least old enough that he’d been living alone in this house for five years. It was a lot easier when Jensen thought he was just a nice guy because now that he thought Mr. Padalecki was hot, it made it harder to even look at him let alone talk.

“Oh.” Mr. Padalecki drew up to a stop as he opened the door, blinking in surprise down at Jensen. “Hey, I was just- is that my mail?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded and swallowed thickly, looking over at his house than back at Mr. Padalecki. “See we got an extra piece of your mail and so I brought it over, I just grabbed yours from the box at the same time, to, you know. For, to help. Whatever. So uh, here you go.”

The man grinned at him and Jensen found himself stepping back. It was that smile, so wide and bright, a little blinding, that was part of the intimidating factor. “Thanks Jensen, I appreciate it.” He took the mail and stepped back into the house, hesitating for a moment as he watched Jensen. “Are you okay?”

Heat crawled up Jensen’s cheeks and he looked down at the ground, rubbing the toe of his sneaker into the cement. “Mr. Padalecki-“

“Jensen, how many times have I told you to call me Jared?” The man laughed, shaking his head at him.

Jensen blushed a little brighter and looked up with a sheepish grin. “Probably about fifty times. Alright, _Jared_ , do you think- would it be- can I come in and talk to you about some stuff for a few minutes? If you’re not busy?”

"Sure come on in." Jared stepped back to grant Jensen access, still smiling in that way that kind of made Jensen warm all over. 

He'd never been inside Jared's house before and he was a little surprised how nice it was. Josh had his own apartment and it was definitely never this clean. "Thank you." Jensen murmured as he followed Jared down the front hall and into the living room.

"No problem. Have a seat. I'll get us some drinks. You old enough for a beer yet?"

It was impossible not to grin back at Jared as he nodded quickly. "I totally am."

Jared laughed and shook his head. "Your mom would beat my ass if I sent you home drunk." 

There was still a grin on Jensen's face when Jared disappeared into the kitchen. The man definitely had a way of making Jensen feel a little more at ease about the whole thing. He just hoped Jared wouldn't completely freak when Jensen told him what a dirty little perv he was. 

A few moments later Jared returned with two sodas and sat on the couch beside Jensen, offering the drink out and turning toward him. “So, what’s going on?”

“I saw you making out with a guy.” Jensen blurted out. He’d been thinking about the best way to begin this, how to work up to the topic. This wasn’t very smooth but whatever.

Jared’s face was slack for a moment before he looked away and coughed softly. “Well uh, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realize you could see my room from yours. I, usually I’m very good about closing the blinds and I-“

“It’s okay.” Jensen interrupted, smiling a little over at Jared before staring down at his soda. “I mean, I like it you know? Uh. I like, guys, that is. I- it’s not like I was spying or anything.” Jensen flushed and pursed his lips together, opening his soda just to have something to do.

“You do? Have you ever even been with a guy?” Jared asked. It could have been mean but it didn’t sound that way, maybe a little sympathetic, curious. Jensen didn’t think Jared was making fun of him at all. Yet.

Shrugging again, Jensen sighed and slowly shook his head. “No. But I know. I like thinking about guys, and uh, I get hard thinking about them.”

“You’re fourteen, don’t you get hard thinking about everything?” Jared laughed softly before continuing. “Maybe you like both.”

“No, just guys. Didn’t you know even before you’d done anything?” Jensen looked over at Jared, trying not to be annoyed. He didn’t need to have the _I think I like guys_ conversation. He’d already done this with his cousin and then his parents. Yeah, he was probably the only person in the history of the universe that was out to his entire family before he’d even had his first kiss. 

“Alright true, you’ve got a point there.” Jared nodded, sipping for his soda then sighing. “Still though you never really officially know until you’ve tried-“

“I keep thinking about dogs.” Jensen interrupted him once more. Even saying that one little thing felt like a weight off his shoulders and Jensen slumped slightly, just a little bit relieved.

That is, until he looked over at Jared who was just sort of staring at him. “Thinking about… dogs? Like, as, a pet?”

“No.” Jensen whispered. He had to look away to get any more out and that was probably best for both of them. “Like, fucking me. I keep thinking about dogs fucking me. Or licking me. Or me licking- well. You know.”

The silence that reigned after the confession was thick with something Jensen couldn’t name. Very slowly he turned his head to look at Jared wondering if he was about to get punched or kicked out or thrown in a mental ward. Jared’s face was red, his jaw was slack, and he was staring at Jensen with something that certainly didn’t look like anger or disgust.

“You… you think about, dogs fucking you?” Jared repeated quietly, finally turned his gaze away and closing his mouth. “When?”

“Yeah. When what?” Jensen’s voice was quieter than Jared and the man shifted a little closer, likely to hear him.

“When do you think about it?” Jared asked, tilting his gaze to Jensen once more.

Once more the heat was burning up through Jensen and he wondered if he could blush hard enough to make his head explode. “Pretty much all the time. I saw Roxy and Nixis – Chris’ dogs – they were going at it in his living room. And I just, then I, I started to think about it too you know? About Nixis like, about him, licking my- well. Yeah. And then just- I was. Awhile okay? All the time. I keep thinking about this and getting hard when I see big dogs and there’s something wrong with me huh?”

It was like Jensen had been possessed or something. He couldn’t _stop_ talking. Jared was just staring at him and Jensen kept babbling. This had to be far more information than the man ever wanted to know.

Finally Jared cleared his throat and reached out, laying his hand over Jensen’s knee. His hand was _huge_. It covered his entire knee with room to spare and Jensen had never felt quite so tiny. And he was getting hard. Awesome. 

“Jensen,” Jared began, stopped, cleared his throat and started again. “There’s nothing wrong with you alright? You’re young, you have fantasies, everyone has fantasies. There is absolutely nothing wrong about thinking about things when you get off, that’s normal.”

“Yeah?” Jensen blinked wide eyed up at him, forcing his eyes from the hand radiating heat up his leg. “Do you think- do other people think about dogs doing… that?”

“Well, couldn’t say how many but, people do. There’s… a lot of kinks that people have. Some you might think are insane, just like people might not always enjoy yours. It’s uh, the way of life.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s knee then let go.

Almost instantly Jensen missed the heat but he bit his lip to keep from saying it. “Like what?”

“What?” Jared frowned over his soda can.

“Like, what other uh, kinks do people have? That I might think are insane?” Part of Jensen wanted to know to make himself feel better – it would help thinking other people were turned on by not normal things. Another part of him was so inexperienced with this stuff he couldn’t fight curiosity.

Once more Jared’s face turned red and he sighed shakily, running a hand up through his hair before leaning back on the couch and dropping his arm along the back cushion. It was half draped over Jensen’s shoulders and if he leaned back he could probably feel the heat. He kept sitting forward though, so Jared wouldn’t move away.

“Well, um… some people like to wear diapers, adult diapers you know? And pretend to be a baby.”

Jensen couldn’t help the burst of laughter that fell from his lips and he shook his head, unbelieving. “No way, you’re lying.”

“I am not.” Jared laughed too and held up the soda in his hand in a _I’m honest_ gesture. “And don’t knock it. It’s not my thing but hey, everyone has different things that turn them on. You know that now.”

Sipping from his soda, Jensen slowly nodded and considered this. He couldn’t imagine getting turned on by something like _that_ but then he figured those people probably wouldn’t get turned on by _dogs_. “Tell me one of yours.”

Jared spurted over his drink of soda, coughing and covering his mouth before fixing his gaze on Jensen. “I um, I probably shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not? I told you- come on Jared. I just told you I thought about- you know. So just, tell me one. Anything.” Jensen had completely selfish reasonings behind that. What? Jared was _hot_ and he hadn’t freaked out about Jensen’s confession which meant he was also _amazing_. Maybe Jensen would start thinking about Jared and dogs, Jared watching him with a dog. God.

They were quiet again as Jared thought, likely weighing over the lines of what was appropriate or not. He considered Jensen for a long moment before wetting his lips. “Virgins.”

One word and Jensen’s semi-hard cock went to complete, raging, hard on. It didn’t hurt that Jared had kind of growled the word and shifted just a little closer when he said it. Jensen’s heart was now picking up speed in his chest and he swallowed thickly, staring at the man. “Like me?” He whispered, not sure how he’d managed to speak at all.

“Jesus.” Jared whispered and moved forward, setting his soda on the table in front of him. When he sat back, he was closer, and Jensen could feel the heat of his body. The arm still on the back of the couch was closer; Jared’s thumb just barely brushing his shoulder. “Yeah, like you.”

Jensen had the very distinct feeling that things were happening here and he might find himself in over his head if he wasn’t careful. This had definitely not been part of the plan when he’d come over here, not that he was going to complain at all. “So you, I- you get turned on by me?”

The flush of color that covered Jared’s cheeks seemed to be telling him something but Jensen didn’t know what. He was trying to be all cool and charming or whatever and really he was just a scrawny fourteen year old boy. “Yeah Jensen, I get turned on by you. Don’t you ever see me staring?”

Thinking about it, Jensen could safely say no. He’d never seen Jared staring at him. “I see you mowing the lawn on Saturday’s.”

“And you never noticed that I always waited until you were outside? And I always took my shirt off?” Jared laughed deep and throaty, shifting just a little closer. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“I’m a little confused.” Jensen admitted in a whisper, wetting his lips when he turned his head toward Jared and found him so very close. “I mean, I’m just fourteen. I’m nothing special. You could have, you just, are you just messing with me?”

“No, I’m not. You don’t even know how gorgeous you are do you?” Jared chuckled again and his right hand settled on Jensen’s thigh while his left curled around the back of his neck. “Why did you come to me to tell me this?”

Why had Jensen come? What was he even doing here? How was he supposed to think past the heat of impossibly large hands on his thigh and neck? “Um, ‘cause, you’re nice. You always have been. And, I knew you liked guys. I thought, maybe you’d not freak out so much.”

“You know what Jensen? I think it’s hot.” Jared murmured and dipped forward, his nose brushing through Jensen’s hair and down along his cheek. 

The first touch of lips on Jensen’s skin had his entire body shuddering. He’d never felt heat like that before. “Am I dreaming?”

Jared laughed softly and pressed another kiss to his jaw. “No. You’re not. Tell me about your fantasies, with the dogs.”

“O-okay.” Jensen stuttered over the word. Jared’s fingers were rubbing along his thigh, massaging his neck, and his lips kept moving along his jaw. He wasn’t completely sure he wasn’t dreaming. “I- it, it would have to be a big dog. ‘Cause, I w-want the, it. I want it to fuck me hard.” He rushed through the words, sucking in sharp breaths and trying not to squirm under the littlest touches.

“God yeah, you want that doggie dick pounding into your tight little virgin hole huh?” Jared’s voice was a thousand times deeper than it had been before and his fingers spread between Jensen’s legs until Jensen had no choice but to open them. 

Jensen was completely panting now, his dick pressing hard against his jeans and his face overheated. And still Jared’s hands were moving, his lips were now along his neck and sucking soft and slow. “Y-yes. I want. Yeah. T-tongue too. Licking, my, my tight-“ Jensen gasped and cut off when Jared’s hand curved over his crotch, the heel of his palm rubbing along the full line of his dick. 

Now he was pretty damn certain this was a dream. Or he’d died and this was heaven. But there would hopefully be dogs in his heaven. “God Jensen, look how much you want it. Just talking about it’s gonna make you come huh? You want to come in my mouth?”

“W-what?” Jensen squeaked, blinking bleary eyed at Jared as he moved, sinking down onto the floor and shifting between Jensen’s legs – spreading them further. His chest was practically heaving, he felt completely out of control, and he was either moments away from running for his life or creaming his pants. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take real good care of you.” Jared murmured and slipped a hand under Jensen’s shirt. His fingers were burning and constantly moving along Jensen’s chest and all he could do was lean back and let it happen.

This was seriously the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Of course that was until Jared dragged him forward and their lips met. Jared’s large hands framed his face and his tongue licked along Jensen’s lips and pushed forward. Jensen had never kissed anyone before but Jared didn’t seem to mind, he mapped every inch of his mouth and moved his hands back down his body. Jensen was pretty sure he was making whimpery, moany noises into the kiss and then Jared moaned which made his entire body shudder.

When Jared broke away from the kiss Jensen’s lips felt slightly numb and he sank down against the couch. Jared was pulling at his waistline, tugging his jeans open, reaching a large hand under Jensen’s briefs and wrapping it around his leaking hard dick. Jensen made an incoherent noise, jerking his hips up toward the man’s touch, squeezing his eyes shut as the waves of pleasure sparked through him.

It was over the moment Jared’s mouth was on his dick. The heat, the pressure, the way Jared just sank all the way down on him, it was far too much. Jensen grasped at the couch, moaning low and deep in his throat as he jerked up into Jared’s mouth. It was, frankly rather embarrassing to come that fast but this was his very first time and Jared just seemed to drink him up, didn’t seem to care.

He was still slumped and slightly dazed on the couch when Jared sat beside him once more, gently tugging his jeans back up and tucking him in his briefs. A warm hand soothed along his jaw and Jensen blinked his eyes slowly open to look at the man, wetting his lips slowly. “Will you kiss me again?” Jensen whispered, a little surprised how rough his voice sounded.

Jared groaned softly and nodded, leaning forward until their lips met. Jensen had no idea if this would ever happen again but _god_ he hoped it did. And he wanted to talk more about the dog thing, he wanted to Jared about all the dirty fantasies he had in his mind. The inside of Jared’s mouth tasty salty and warm and Jensen decided that it was official, he certainly liked guys.

~~

When Jensen Ackles had showed up at Jared’s door he never _ever_ would have guessed what would have come of it. In fact his instincts had told him to say no when Jensen asked to talk but Jared was kind of a sucker for his sparkling emerald eyes and his plump, full lips. The kid was rapidly turning into walking sex and Jared was a glutton for punishment.

Then Jensen said he’d seen him making out with a guy – he was pretty sure it was Nick – and then he was talking about liking guys. _Then_ he was talking about dogs and Jesus Christ how was Jared supposed to resist all of that? It was almost impossible, like temptation laying Jensen out on a platter in front of him to just ravish.

Sometime between Jensen asking to be kissed after Jared had sucked his cock and the boy collapsing on his lap and tentatively licking along his own hard erection, Jared had decided his place in hell was already safely reserved. Which was why it was a lot easier for him to not feel guilty when he took to the internet nearly the moment Jensen had left. 

The idea wormed its way into Jared’s mind and grew, bigger and bigger the more research he did. It actually wasn’t that hard to find videos, they were all amateur but they were still pretty hot and Jared could very easily picture Jensen in the place of these men, his little body on hands and knees, begging and pleading for doggie dick. 

Fuck.

After that first Saturday Jared only saw Jensen in passing for a week, when they were both heading to different places. Jared would always smile and Jensen would always flush brightly and look down at his feet. Because of course he had to be adorable on top of everything else. That was _really_ what Jared needed to not let this happen again.

Until the following Saturday when Jared showed up at his door, sheepish smile and bright eyes. Jared had only lasted as long as it took for him to close the front door before he had Jensen pinned to the wall and was kissing him. He was certifiably fucked but in the best way he was sure.

Jared only jacked him off but he spoke the whole time, told Jensen about how he was picturing him, being breeded like a bitch, whimpering and begging for it. Jensen came within minutes and by the time he’d gotten Jared off, Jensen was ready to go again. The privilege of youth.

So Jared took his time tasting every inch of the boys cock and balls and it was completely worth it. Jensen was writhing and twisting and spontaneous blurting out lines about how long a dog’s tongue was how he’d like it if Jared and the dog licked him at the same time. Jared decided officially that Jensen’s mind was actually thirty years old and just somehow trapped in a fourteen year old body.

More research followed the next week, then Jensen on Saturday. It was a routine for them now he supposed. Jared wasn’t complaining about it. He could get used to Jensen coming to every Saturday.

He steered clear of some things though. By only using his finger to rub along the entrance but never entering, not taking him just yet. No, Jared had a different plan in mind for how that would happen and he wanted it to be just right. No matter how much Jensen begged and pleaded and writhed. 

A month or so after their first foray into the explicit, Jared sat Jensen on his lap – shuddering at how _hot_ that was – and let him watch a video. It was only a couple minutes, too short, and it left Jensen slack jawed and salivating for more. Jared could see the arousal in his jeans and the way Jensen was writhing back against his own cock made him a little insane. 

Jared showed Jensen every video he had bookmarked and Jensen came the very moment Jared stuck his hand down his pants. Fingers wrapping tight on Jensen’s hips, Jared held him there as he gently rocked his body up against the boy’s ass. His hands were almost big enough to wrap completely around Jensen’s middle – it was likely that more than anything else that tipped Jared over the edge. 

It took another three weeks for Jared to find what he’d been looking for. Just staring at the picture of the dog had Jared’s cock filling and his hand was nearly shaking when he reached out for the phone. This was going to be perfect.

~~

Part of Jensen was walking through some type of dream. He didn’t think anyone else noticed though. He was simply smiling more and the only times he was exceptionally antsy was Friday, when it felt like school would never end. And Friday night when he was nearly _desperate_ for Saturday to come. 

Everything he was doing with Jared was mind numbing in the best way. The memory of Jared’s hands on his skin haunted Jensen all week long, the heat and slick of his tongue, the way he felt so _small_ compared to the man. And the way he felt so free there, like he could tell Jared everything and he kind of loved him for that. Not that he would tell Jared that, he probably didn’t want to be loved by a fourteen year old kid.

Then, one Saturday, Jensen came out in the morning in his sweats to get the paper for his dad and there was Jared. With a dog. A really big dog. Jensen’s step faltered and he stared at Jared and the dog and then back at the house to see if he’d somehow walked out into another world. A blissful, happy little world. Of course, Jensen felt that a lot when Jared was involved.

“Mornin’ Jensen.” Jared called out to him and the smirk on his face was clearly self satisfied. 

Jensen swallowed thickly and slowly headed down the walk to him, stopping before he got too close. “Hey Jared.” He whispered and stared down at the dog, whose tail was wagging happily. 

“This is Harley, I just adopted him. Isn’t he cute?” Jared said so casually Jensen almost thought the man had forgotten about their conversations and dirty shared secrets. 

“Harley.” Jensen repeated and reached out as Jared stepped closer. “He, he’s very cute.” Jensen nodded slowly and wet his lips, looking up at Jared. “He’s yours?”

“Yeah. Got him a day or two ago.” Jared grinned at him, head bobbing in a slow nod.

The dog licked along Jensen’s hand and it was like heat shooting up his arm. Jensen was almost instantly hard in his sweats, no way to hide it from Jared who was staring at him with what Jensen now knew was _hungry_ eyes. “God.” Jensen whispered, slowly running his hand over the dog’s head. 

“So, do you think you could tell your mom you’re staying the night at Chris and come over to stay at my place instead?” Jared asked in a quiet murmur, bending down to rub along Harley side. 

Jensen knew he was blushing and he crouched down, just in case anyone in his family looked out the window. It would be impossible to explain why he was flushed and turned on standing in front of Jared and his dog. Only when he was down on this level, he could see under the dog to where Jared’s fingers were. 

They were running under the dog, along his dick that was slowly starting to unsheathe right there in front of them. “Oh shit.” Jensen whispered, watching with wide eyes. His gaze snapped up to Jared and the man was watching him with a small, private smile. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I can- are we gonna- should I bring anything?”

“Just some clothes, I’ve got everything else we’ll need.” Jared continued his soft murmur. It was soothing, encouraging, and somehow it spoke of a promise of what was to come.

Jensen pushed himself up and stepped back, nodding quickly. “When can I come over?”

“This afternoon, got some work to finish this morning.” Jared smiled at Jensen, turning slightly to look over at the Ackles house when the door opened. “Mornin’ Donna! Just showing Jensen here my new dog.”

“Isn’t he gorgeous!” Donna called and waved toward Jared. “Jensen, breakfast is ready now. Have a good day Jared.”

“You too Donna.” Jared nodded toward her before turning to Jensen and smirking. “See you later,” he said softly before continuing past him, starting off at a slow jog down the street.

Jensen watched them for a long moment before turning and heading for the house. He thought of Chris naked and that went a long way to dim his arousal. It was definitely going to be long day.

~~

Chores kept Jensen busy until after three. He rushed through a shower then threw his things together. The last thing to do was call Chris and make sure his story was fool proof. It was very rare that his mom called over there but there was always the _what if_.

“You wanna what?” Chris asked through the line, clearly shocked. “Who is he?”

“Chris come on, I just need you to cover for me tonight. Please? I’ve done it for you.” Jensen hated the way his voice kind of whined. He was always trying to sound older than fourteen but it wasn’t always so easy, especially when he wanted something.

“Okay yeah. I’m going to Mark’s though so I’ll just tell my mom you’re coming with us. She’ll pass the number along if your mom calls. So who is he?”

Jensen groaned and dug through his briefs. Why was he a retard that had all these underwear with Superhero’s on them? Then he realized Jared had already seen a lot of his underwear so it didn’t really matter. “Just this guy. We’ve been kind of fooling around. You don’t know him.”

Chris was quiet for a few minutes than he sighed. “Hey, you’re being like, safe and stuff right? Not doing anything dangerous? You trust this guy right?”

Jensen stopped halfway through grabbing a shirt from the closet, considering what he was pretty sure they were about to do that night. Yeah, Chris would explode if he told him. “Oh yeah, we’re totally being safe. Just little fooling around. He’s just uh, home alone tonight. So we’re gonna watch movies and stuff. My mom would just wanna meet him and his parents, you know.”

“Got it. You’re secret is safe with me. Call me tomorrow with as many non-details as you can give me.”

The line disconnected halfway through Chris’ laugh and Jensen rolled his eyes.

Then he was back in action, tossing an extra pair of clothes into the page – for whatever ridiculous reason – and all his toiletries. It was kind of everything about the night that was making him nervous. Clearly the dog and everything that would mean and then Jared, what he might have in mind, and lastly laying in Jared’s arms all night long. Jensen could nearly squeak with excitement. 

He took the stairs two at a time, stopping long enough to kiss his mom on the cheek before heading out the door. It was definitely the safest time to go to Jared’s. Jensen’s mom was reading her book in the living room, his dad had gone into the office and Mackenzie was at a friend’s. No one would even see him. 

The nerves sparked up again when he knocked on the front door, breath catching in his throat when Jared opened the door in only a towel, hair damp, beads of water running down his chest. “Jesus.” Jensen whispered, blinking up at the man. “That’s not fair to open the door like that.”

Jared laughed and stepped back, sweeping his arm out to gesture for Jensen to enter. “I timed it all perfectly then. You look good.”

Jensen laughed weakly, gripping his backpack and looking around the room, pretending like it wasn’t him looking for the dog. “Thanks,” he murmured softly, slipping out of shoes by the hall table.

“Harley’s in the guest room.” Jared informed, grinning when Jensen’s gaze snapped up to him. “I need a little time with you before I bring him in.”

“Okay.” Jensen whispered, swallowing thickly. “Are we gonna- is Harley gonna fuck me?”

Jared’s face flushed with color, it crawled up his chest and neck and stained his cheeks in the most amazing way. “Yeah Jen, he’s gonna fuck you.”

Jensen was pretty sure his face was redder than Jared’s and he wet his lips, following Jared up the stairs to his bedroom. He’d been in here a few times but Jensen had a feeling it was about to have a whole new meaning for him. 

“Harley is a special dog; I bought him from a trainer that has taught him to do this very thing.” Jared explained, stepping behind Jensen once inside the bedroom and pressing up against his back.

Jensen could feel Jared’s cock already, through a towel and denim, hard pressing against his ass. “Taught him?” Jensen repeated in a whisper, breath catching when Jared’s hand slipped up under his shirt. 

“Yeah, they’ve taught him to fuck people, he knows what you’re gonna be. Do you know what you’re gonna be to him Jensen?” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear, large fingers pinching along his nipples and twisting.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen’s knees dipped for a moment and his ass rolled back against Jared’s cock. “W-what?”

“You’re gonna be his bitch.” Jared growled the words and the intensity of heat and sparks that slid down Jensen’s spine was intoxicating. 

“Jesus.” Jensen whispered, stumbling when Jared turned him and tugged his shirt roughly off. 

It was like this a lot, Jared was all hands sometimes, tugging off his clothing and Jensen was naked before he could even realize what was happening. He was already hard, leaking pre-come at the slit, smearing across his abs. “God you’re always so gorgeous flushed like this baby.” Jared murmured and ran his hands down Jensen’s body.

“M’not.” Jensen whispered but his body arched up into Jared’s touched, unable to resist the heat of his palms moving along his skin.

“You are. Now stay right here.” Jared pulled him in and kissed him deeply for a long moment until Jensen was nearly reeling then let him go, smiling softly and turning to leave the room.

Jensen was so caught up in everything he hardly had begun wondering where Jared had gone when he was back. Harley was there, right behind him and at his heels. His tail began to wag the moment he saw Jensen but he didn’t try to step forward. Clearly he was very obedient.

“Would you like to know what is going to happen now Jensen?” Jared asked in an eerily calm and level voice. 

In fact, if Jensen couldn’t see his obvious arousal tenting his towel, Jensen wouldn’t think he was turned on at all. “Y-yes please.” Jensen whispered.

Jared’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he took a breath before exhaling. “Such a good boy.” Jared murmured and stepped up to him, running his hand down Jensen’s side. “We’re going to let Harley lick all over you, taste every inch of you until you get off. Then I’m going to finger you open, get you nice and wide so Harley can fuck you nice and deep. Does that sound good?”

“Oh god.” Jensen whispered and swayed toward Jared, a little worried his legs wouldn’t continue to hold him up. “Y-yeah, that, yeah.”

“Good. Lay down on your back.” Jared gestured to the bed then walked away, stopping at his dresser and pulling the top drawer open.

Nerves were still churning in Jensen’s stomach but he did as Jared asked, sliding back on the bed and laying down on his back. He thought about what Chris said earlier, about trusting Jared and not getting in over his head. The truth was, Jensen did trust Jared. They’d been fooling around for almost two months now and Jensen felt like he’d grown up a lot, changed a lot, and now he was about to have something he’d been fantasizing about. Jared was like a dream come true.

“Before we begin,” Jared said softly as he sat beside Jensen on the bed, dropping some things to the side and gently stroking Jensen’s taut abs. “At any time if it becomes too much you just tell me okay? I won’t be upset and we’ll stop right away. I want you to be enjoying every moment.”

Jensen smiled up at Jared and reached up to touch his face, marveling how small his hand seemed to be on Jared’s cheek. “Okay, I promise I will.”

“Good.” Jared murmured then dipped down to kiss him once more.

Whenever they kissed Jensen felt a little blindsided. Jared’s lips were firm and smooth, always pressing hard against Jensen’s like he was claiming his mouth. And his tongue would slide forward and taste every inch of him and Jensen got lost in it all. Which was why he didn’t know anything else was happening until something cool and wet was being smeared onto his cock. 

Jensen broke back from the kiss with a gasp, rocking up into Jared’s hand and dragging his teeth along his lips. “What’s that?”

“Special sort of cream, Harley’s going to want to lick it all off you.” Jared murmured, dipping down to suck kisses along Jensen’s neck and collar bone.

Then Jared’s fingers were cupping around his balls, rolling slowly, and the scent of the cream must have filled the air because Harley whined but didn’t move. “H-he’s a good dog.” Jensen gasped, pulling his legs up before Jared could ask.

“Mm yeah, my two good boys.” Jared chuckled softly and slipped his fingers down, running the pad of his index finger along Jensen’s hole.

They hadn’t crossed that line much. Jensen shuddered at the feeling of dirty wrong that curled through him at the touch. Jared rubbed in slow circles that had Jensen whining softly and rolling his hips, trying for more. Then, more. Jared’s finger broke the muscle and pushed slowly forward. 

Jensen had stuck his own finger in himself before but the angle had been weird and it didn’t feel so good. This was so much different. Jared’s finger was bigger, spreading him enough there was a bite of pain and pressure. But then Jared murmured for him to relax, kissed him thoroughly again and Jensen could suddenly feel the finger move all the way up in him.

“After Harley fucks you,” Jared continued his low and deep murmur, slowly curling his finger and uncurling. “Once his knot has pulled free and you’re all open and loose, sloppy and wet, I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Oh.” Jensen gasped and his hips jerked down onto Jared’s finger. He knew he was going to be out of it, he knew Jared was telling him now to give him a chance to say no. All it did was turn Jensen on even more. He stared up at Jared with wide eyes and nodded. “Y-yeah. Y-you should, should put me on your lap. I know you like it.”

“Fuck you’re such a good little boy.” Jared groaned and rolled his body forward. Jensen didn’t even know he’d gotten rid of the towel but the man’s hard cock was thick and full against Jensen’s skin. 

Then it was gone along with Jared’s finger and Jensen whined, pushing up onto his elbows to look at Jared who was now off the bed. “Wha-“

“Harley, come.” Jared snapped his fingers and the dog bounded forward. Jensen’s eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed thickly. A large hand wrapped around his ankle and Jensen was dragged to the edge of bed, ass just barely hanging off the mattress. “Up on your elbows Jen, watch him lick your cock with his long doggie tongue.”

Jensen shuddered but followed Jared’s command, spreading his legs wider as Harley stepped forward. The dog didn’t touch until Jared commanded him which was just as hot as everything else. Harley’s tongue was long; almost long enough to cover the full length of Jensen’s hard dick in one broad swipe.

And the dog didn’t stop. Once the taste of the cream was on his tongue he continued to lick, lapping over and around Jensen’s cock to try and gather every inch of it. Jensen gasped and writhed, trying to rock up into the heat but Jared’s hand on his hip kept him in place. His dick was leaking pre-come and Harley lapped at it, laving over and over along the slit to try and gather more up.

His attentions drifted downward after a moment, lapping along Jensen’s balls, the heat of each of his exhales soaking into Jensen’s skin and pulling long, drawn out moans from him. If Jared hadn’t been doing with this with him, sucking his cock for weeks now, Jensen probably would have come already. Thankfully he didn’t because he really wanted to feel _more_.

The more he wanted came next. Jared gathered his leg up and held both against his chest, folding him in half. “So hot Jen, you love this don’t you? Love his long tongue all over your skin? He’s gonna lick your hole now, gonna try and get his tongue deep up in you.”

Jensen couldn’t speak; he was trembling now from the pleasure as Harley’s tongue did just as Jared said. It was long licks of burning heat along his ass crack, over his hole. Harley seemed to know that more of the flavorful cream was inside that hole and he thrust his tongue forward hard, trying to get at it.

“Gonna help him out Jen, he deserves the treat.” Jared’s voice was still it’s comforting low murmur then fingers were digging into Jensen’s ass, spreading him open.

The first touch of that tongue deep within him had Jensen’s orgasm exploding deep within him. His muscles tensed, hips snapping up and Harley just continued to lick and delve deeper, leaving Jensen shuddering and twitching.

“That’s enough for right now boy.” Jared pulled Harley back, rubbing a large hand over his head. “You’ll get to breed your bitch soon, gonna make him nice and ready for you.”

Even though Jensen just came he could literally feel his dick twitch again in interest. This was going to kill him, but hell what a way to go. 

Jared climbed back up onto the bed and scooped Jensen up, easily pulling him onto his lap and kissing him. Jensen was slumped against Jared’s chest, lips parted so Jared could simply take what he wanted from him. When he broke back from the kiss a finger slipped up into him and Jensen gasped, clutching at Jared’s shoulders. 

“How you doin’ baby?” Jared’s voice was deep, like it got when Jensen knew he was really, really turned on. His nose brushed against Jensen’s cheek, a hand sliding soothingly down Jensen’s back as the other worked up in him. “Was that all you imagined?”

“M-more than.” Jensen had no idea how he managed to get his voice to work, as it was it sounded strung out and raw and things were only barely beginning. “He’s big Jared.”

“Mm yeah,” Jared nodded and nudged Jensen back with the shove of his shoulder. “Don’t you worry though, I’m gonna look after you. He’s not gonna hurt you.”

“’Kay.” Jensen whispered and slumped against Jared once more.

The man took his time prepping Jensen and he was grateful for it. By the time he had all three fingers spreading in slow scissor motions inside him, Jensen was hard again and rocking his hips back to meet each thrusts. The nerves were back again because Harley seemed to know what was coming, was whining and inching closer along the floor and Jared was retreating.

“Don’t worry baby, it’s gonna be so good.” Jared stroked his back and helped Jensen up onto his hands and knees. “You’re gonna be a good bitch now right? Gonna let Harley fill you up with his puppies?”

Jensen moaned and slowly nodded, head hanging down between his arms, body feeling loose and empty without Jared’s large fingers spreading him open. “M’gonna be a good bitch.” Jensen murmured and it had the desired effect, Jared’s moan echoing through the room.

“Up boy.” Jared patted at the edge of the mattress and the entire bed shifted when Harley yapped and jumped on it. “Time for you to take your bitch boy, he’s all yours.”

The cold press of a nose ran along Jensen’s ass, another few swipes of a tongue and Jensen moaned again, legs unconsciously shifting a little wider. A smooth and cool cloth was spread over Jensen’s back and he looked over his shoulder, staring at the smiling Jared with wide eyes before looking away. The man knew how to take care of him. 

Everything shifted again when Harley jumped up and suddenly the weight of the dog was bearing down on him. For a moment Jensen didn’t think he was going to be able to handle it, and Harley was thrusting forward but it was just prodding along his ass and not doing anything.

“I got you,” Jared whispered again and Jensen could feel his arm between them before Harley’s hips snapped forward and suddenly he was in.

No amount of preparation could have showed Jensen would it would feel like. Harley wasn’t exactly thick – not like Jared would be – but he was long and his thrusts were erratic and quick. He now understood why Jared had taken so long to stretch him open because the dog didn’t wait. 

Jensen’s mind flashed back to that first night when he’d seen Nixis going at Roxy and here he was, Harley’s thrusts driving sharp and hard against him. It felt like Jensen’s entire body was on fire and the moans coming from his mouth morphed into one long, continuous noise.

“Oh Jesus Jensen it’s so hot. You’re such a good bitch. Look at you, takin’ it so good. You like his doggie dick pounding into you, baby?” Jared’s hand ran through Jensen’s hair, down his jaw, tilting his head up and Jensen hadn’t even realized he’d moved over to the side of the bed.

Jensen couldn’t speak so he dipped his head in a nod. His face was in flames, his hips were moving greedily back against Harley’s thrusts, and then the dog hit his prostate. Jensen squeaked and nearly jerked away, the pleasure almost too much for him to handle. 

“So good baby, you’re doin’ so good.” Jared was almost growling the words now, his hand stroking idly along his cock as he watched. “His knots comin’ Jen, it’s gonna be big and it might hurt at first but you’re gonna be a good bitch and take it all huh? You’re gonna be a good little bitch.”

“M’gonna be.” Jensen gasped out and he could already feel what Jared was speaking of. It was so _big_ he had no idea how it was going to get past his tight ring of muscle. Harley was whining now, his paws latched onto the cloth covering Jensen’s back and Jensen could feel slick heat steadily filling him.

It did feel like too much, the burn and sting more than he thought he could take. He gasped and shifted, sucking in short quick breaths and almost telling Jared to make it stop. Then Jared’s hand wrapped around his cock and steadily stroked and his words continued in a gentle purr. “All in now baby, so good. Feel his come inside you? Feel how he’s makin’ you all full, filling you up with his puppies.”

“J-jared,” Jensen gasped and turned his head, blinking blearily at him. It was true, Harley was still rocking his hips slowly and burying his knot ever deeper. 

When Jensen came he didn’t even know his orgasm was creeping up on him. It just hit with a shudder and took the last of Jensen’s energy from him. It was definitely one of the best orgasms he’d ever had because here he was, a dog buried deep in him and that long, tormenting tongue lapping gently at his back.

“Gotta stay up Jen, just for a minute, hold on.” Jared slipped his hand free and moved things around.

Harley slumped against his back and Jensen groaned, arms almost giving out. He tried to move away but the dog growled and a sharp sting burned in his ass, making him whimper.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s just gotta stay in you for a little while Jen, don’t worry, I’ll make you more comfortable.” Jared soothed softly and helped Harley off him until he could turn and they were ass to ass. Then he slipped an impossibly large stack of pillows under Jensen, gradually lessening the pile so Jensen didn’t have to hold himself up.

Jared sat along the head bored and lifted Jensen’s head from the place it was buried in the blankets, laying it on his lap. Jensen breathed in and could smell Jared’s cock and pre-come. He was a little surprised Jared hadn’t come yet but then he remembered what the man had promised and it made him shudder.

“How’s it feel Jen? His knot buried in you? Do you like it?” Jared asked softly and stroked a hand through his hair.

“It feels… really full.” Jensen whispered and slowly tilted his head up to look at Jared. “Was really hot. Really fucking hot.”

“It was.” Jared chuckled softly and leaned forward, scratching a hand along Harley’s side and grinning. “Such a good dog. He’s so well trained, I think he likes you as his bitch too.”

“I like… being his bitch.” Jensen whispered again and flushed, burying his head in Jared’s thigh. 

“No need to hide baby, that’s a good thing. You’re gonna be _our_ bitch, Harley and me. We’re gonna make you our greedy little cock slut.” Jared’s words were like fire down Jensen’s spine and he groaned, running his nose along Jared’s thigh.

They fell into silence for awhile. Jensen half dozed as Jared continued to praise Harley for his good job. Somehow this wasn’t feeling as surreal as he thought it was going to be. But then, he’d never really thought it would happen, he thought it was all talk. Jared obviously had been doing some research or something.

It caught Jensen off guard when Harley slipped free and hopped off the bed. Jared chuckled softly and waved a hand toward him. “Go get some food and water boy,” he called even though the dog was already out of the room. “What do you say Jen, thinking you can please your man now?”

“Mmhmm.” Jensen murmured and slowly sat, grinning when Jared grabbed his arms and pulled him across his lap. “You my man?”

“And you’re my boy.” Jared nodded and spread Jensen’s legs on either side of his lap, slipping a hand down between his body and sticking three fingers easily up in him. “God you’re so wet you’re leaking, can you feel it?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded slowly, fingers curling over Jared’s shoulders. “Gonna fuck me now?”

“Jesus you’re such a good cock slut.” The words were a growl from Jared’s lips and his fingers pulled free in favor of curling around Jensen’s hips.

It was thrilling, the way Jared could so easily manhandle him. Jensen didn’t even have to do any work, Jared was simply lifting him and lowering him in one quick glide down onto his cock. Jared was thicker than Harley but not as much as the knot. It didn’t hurt, the pressure was full and it was somehow burning through the heat of come still filling him.

“Fuck how are you tight at all?” Jared asked through a throat laugh and he moved Jensen up again, jerking up into him. “Been hard too long, not gonna last.”

Jensen wanted to tell him it didn’t matter, that they’d have plenty of times for this, but he was past the point of words anymore. Jared continued to move him, up and down on his cock and his nails dug into the man’s shoulders, holding on.

Once more the bed shifted and Jensen nearly jumped when the long warm tongue returned, slipping beneath his ass and lapping. Harley was gathering his own come from the base of Jared’s cock and the place it was leaking from Jensen. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen almost screamed the word, his entire body surging from the heat of it all.

“God yeah,” Jared groaned and his hips snapped up in a series of long hard thrusts until Jensen could feel the heat of his come building up in him. 

Before Jensen could come again, Jared was tugging him off his cock and shoving his knees onto the mattress, sliding down slightly so Jensen’s ass was exposed. Jensen stared wide eyed at Jared for a moment until Harley’s tongue was suddenly back and this time it slipped easily deep within him.

Jensen sucked in greedy and deep breaths, trying to get enough air to fill his lungs then no longer caring when Jared’s lips crushed against his. Harley’s tongue was swirling deep in him, constantly pushing deeper, low whines leaving the dog’s mouth as he pressed hard up against Jensen’s ass. 

No part of Jensen could hold on any longer. He shuddered once more, muscles tensing and clamping around the dog’s tongue until Harley pulled away. Jensen wasn’t sure there was actually any come left when he came, just sharp and almost painful twitches of his hips forward until he collapsed boneless against Jared.

“Oh baby, you’re just amazing.” Jared murmured and gathered him close, wrapping his arms tight around Jensen and kissing his temple. “You rest now; when you wake up we’ll have some dinner and then enjoy our evening.”

“We gonna do this again?” Jensen asked in a sleepy whisper, snuggling his head against Jared’s broad, warm and sculpted chest.

“All the fucking time.” Jared promised.

Jensen couldn’t wait.


End file.
